


Plus and Minus

by lancecorporal



Category: AOMG, Block B, DEAN (Korean Musician), Fanxychild, K-Hip Hop, K-pop, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Also hanging out with fanxychild would be a dream come true, And because I'm a greedy little shit, Because you know it's more fun that way, But seriously though Penomeco deserves more fic, Drama & Romance, F/M, HE'S TOO ADORABLE TO NOT BE ADORED AND LOVED, Love Triangles, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancecorporal/pseuds/lancecorporal
Summary: He should've known that the club isn't the best place to find a lover, but he just can't help himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gone Too Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618085) by [a_little_bit_of_everything_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_bit_of_everything_22/pseuds/a_little_bit_of_everything_22). 



> So I actually hesitated a lot on whether or not I should start this, but then I read a_little_bit_of_everything_22's Gone Too Far and decided that fuck it, Penomeco deserves more recognition and fanfic. Definitely more fanfic.
> 
> Also the story started on late 2015, but it will catch up with current events as the story goes.

Truth be told, Jung Dongwook was not one for clubs and parties. He didn’t hate them, per se. He actually understood the appeal and even got as far as enjoying most of them. He just liked hanging out at home with his friends more, especially because being around too much people for too long always made him restless.

But Seunghyun practically threatened to told his mother about that one time Dongwook “accidentally” broke her car’s rear view mirror if he didn’t come to his DJ-ing gig. Even Jiho and Kwon Hyuk swore they would dragged him there if they have to because he could really use the networking. Between those and the fact that Dongwook was just as ecstatic as the others were for their maknae, he got no choice but to dragged his sorry ass to the club tonight.

And okay, he admitted it was fun. The crowd wasn’t as crazy as he thought it would be, everyone was just out to have a good time on their own. Some went out of their way for Jiho, of course, but nothing too extreme. He made some new friends out of Jiho’s acquaintances and enjoyed the  _ (thankfully)  _ decently priced drinks. But as time passed, his discomfort returned and he let the conversation faded into background as he wondered when he would be able to go home without offending anyone.

Until something - or rather someone - caught his eyes, that is.

He subtly nudged Hyuk, and gestured to the general direction of where the silver haired girl was talking to Gray. “Who’s that?” he asked, assuming she must be one of the in crowd.

Hyuk followed his direction curiously, and made an “Ah” expression upon seeing whom Dongwook was referring to. “That’s Ssamdi hyung’s girlfriend,” he explained. “Jiho is quite close to her if I remember it right. Why?”

“I thought Ssamdi hyung is dating that Hongdae goddess nuna?” Dongwook asked instead of answering Hyuk’s inquiries.

“They broke up two years ago,” the R&B singer said with an eye-roll. “Really, Dongwook-ah, you gotta keep up with the news or you’ll embarrass yourself.”

“You know I’m not into gossip,” Dongwook retorted. Lucky he knew right away that she’s taken, or he might actually make a fool out of himself. Not that he was planning to hit on her - he’s too much of an inexperienced klutz to do that.

Still, there’s no harm in looking. He’s in dire need of distraction, after all, and Ssamdi hyung wasn’t even there…

As if being summoned, Simon Dominic appeared in all his glory with a glass of Jack Daniels and a bottle of beer in his hands. When Ssamdi handed her the beer, Dongwook averted his eyes and decided to stop gambling with luck. Getting in trouble with the CEO of AOMG would do him no good, even more so if he wants to go far in the scene.

Yet, fate seemed intent on playing with him. Just as he’s about to excused himself after Jiho’s acquaintances left the three of them alone, he caught a glimpse of silver from the corner of his eyes.

“Why is she coming here?” he asked Hyuk, trying his best - and failing, since Jiho now looked at him curiously - to kept his calm. Hyuk merely shrugged.

“Maybe she caught you staring.”

“I wasn’t--” he’s about to defend himself but visibly deflated at the sight of Hyuk’s raised eyebrow. “Was it that obvious?”

“You were staring?” Jiho curiously asked, but Hyuk saved Dongwook from having to answer.

“It wasn’t that obvious, but she’s really coming here so you better keep your eyes to yourself. Or you’d get caught dead on arrival.”

“Please tell me you got a room for one more,” Dongwook heard her said merely seconds after Hyuk finished his sentence. He quickly took a gulp to hide his nervousness, and because her low voice compelled him to. It’s… sexy, for lack of a better word. He obliged when Jiho gestured for him to make room so she can sit between the two of them, and kept his silent as Jiho asked, “Why aren’t you with hyung?”

“Your hyung is being a dick,” she replied in perfect English. Even with his limited knowledge in the language, Dongwook had heard the phrase often enough to grasped what she meant. And judging from the way Hyuk quickly sipped on his drink in order not to laugh, Dongwook’s pretty sure he got it right.

“What did he do this time?” Zico asked in accented English, and her answer was much too complicated for Dongwook. But he noticed the frown in both Jiho and Hyuk’s face, and decided that it can’t be good. As Jiho and her got more engaged in their conversation, Dongwook went back to nursing his drink until he heard a phrase that made him choked on it.

“Why does men only think about sex?” she bemoaned. “Why can’t they think with their brain instead of their penis?”

He tried to hide it, but his subsequent cough after choking on his drink made it too obvious for her not to notice. She turned to looked at him with her charcoal orbs, asking, “You got an answer to that?” in English, before noticing Jiho’s hand gesture and repeated in Korean.

“You asked the wrong person,” Hyuk answered instead while Dongwook gathered himself. “If there’s a guy who thinks with his head instead of his dick, it’s him.”

“Really, now?” she asked, and Dongwook could only shrugged, too embarrassed to open his mouth. “Tell me then, what’s a guy who thinks with his head doing in a club like this?”

“Drinking?” he lamely said, raising his glass. “And the DJ’s my best friend, so not coming here with them would mean death,” he quickly added after seeing Jiho’s exasperated expression and Hyuk’s eye roll.

“Roll with the crew or die, huh?” she asked, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips and Dongwook found it really hard not to stare. “So tell me, Jiho’s friend who thinks with his brain, do you have a name?”

“Dongwook,” he answered, switching his drink to his left hand so he can extended his hand to her. “Or Penomeco, whichever you prefer.”

“So you’re that Penomeco Jiho kept talking about,” she said, and Dongwook was halfway to making a mental note to asked Jiho about it later when she grabbed his hand for a handshake. “I’m Hyunri,” she said. 

“Ah,” realization finally dawned on him, and he hoped nobody notice the way his fingers lingered just a tad too long before he pulled his hand back. “The pretty copywriter with amazing hair?”

“Is that how he described me?” she raised an eyebrow, before chuckling a little. “I’m flattered.”

“In my defense, the pretty part was his own assessment,” Jiho chimed in. “I think he got a crush on you,” he added in English, prompting a frown on Dongwook’s face as he failed to understand him. But he didn’t missed how Hyuk snickered, so he’s pretty sure it’s something embarrassing.

Dongwook busied himself with gulping down the rest of his drink when Hyunri hummed while observing him with those unnerving charcoal orbs, and glad he did so because once he put his glass down, she smiled. “Now that you’ve finished your drink, let’s get out of here before my boyfriend get his stupid head out of his sorry ass,” she said, casually linking her arms with Jiho and pulling the Block B leader to his feet.

“My car or yours?” Jiho asked as they walked out, and Hyunri scoffed.

“I love you, Jiho-yah, but not to the extent of being caught getting into your car with you by Dispatch. Let’s just meet up at the usual place.”

Jiho nodded. “Dongwook could go with you,” he said, much to Dongwook’s surprise. “To make you sure you don’t get lost.”

“I’m not that directionally challenged,” Hyunri frowned, but Jiho snickered.

“It took you five visits to memorize the route to that suljib from your apartment, and another three to recognized the route from your office. Considering this isn’t a club you frequented, I’d rather not take the risk. It’s that place you like near my studio,” Jiho added for Dongwook’s benefit.

As inexperienced as he was, Dongwook still knew a chance when he’s being given one. And despite his nervousness, he wasn’t about to pass up on this one. Possible repercussions be damned.  “Oh, that one. Sure, I’d go with you,” he tried to play it cool, and failed as he added, “If you don’t mind, that is.”

“Oh darling,” she chuckled. “With a cute face like that, who’s going to say no to you?”

_ You’d be surprised _ , Dongwook thought, but kept it to himself as he followed her, ignoring the shit eating grin on his friends’ faces. He got more important things to be concerned with - like not messing this up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times Dongwook does get what he wants. Only not the way he expected.

He’s screwed.

If someone found out and words ever got out, he could probably kiss his future career - if not his life - goodbye. And it’s all Jiho’s fault _(because there's no one else to blame but him)_.

Few hours earlier, he was walking with Hyunri to her car, and can’t help but to feel impressed by her imposing Hyundai Santa Fe. He had expected her to drive a sedan or small city car perhaps even a sports car, but definitely not SUV. “Nice car,” he commented and Hyunri merely shrugged.

“It’s not much. But it’s a nice compromise between what I want and what I can afford every month,” she glanced at him as if daring him to say something, so he obliged.

“Not a lot of people can do that, though.”

“What, paying monthly installment?” she asked with raised eyebrow, unlocking the car as she stopped in the driver side.

“No,” he shook his head, walking to the passenger side in accordance. “Finding a middle ground and knowing their limits. I’ve seen a lot of people got ruined by their inability to stop - some of them my own friends.”

“You know what they said, we spent more than we can afford to impress people we don’t even like. It rang true where I came from, and I suppose it’s just as true here.”

“Where did you come from?” he asked, quickly adding, “If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

“Is that your catchphrase?” she asked in return, and Dongwook scratched his head in embarrassment.

“I just don’t want to offend you,” he admitted, prompting a chuckle out of her.

“If I mind, I’d tell you or I’d flat out ignore you,” she said. “And to answer your question, I’m from Singapore. But my parents live in Indonesia.”

He nodded in understanding. “You’re a long way from home, then.”

“Home is where the heart is, Dongwook-ssi,” she replied in a light tone.

“And your heart is here?” he asked, ignoring the knot in his guts.

“Still trying to find that out, to be honest. Wait, where are we going, again?”

_So she really is bad with directions_ , Dongwook thought, dictating the route with ease. She followed him with no trouble, and after a few moments started the conversation again.

“This was supposed to be a temporary gig,” she said. “Some kind of exchange program from the company I worked at. I was supposed to spent six months in the Jakarta branch, another six month here, and then went back to work in Singapore. But my supervisor here took a liking to me and recommended me to stay. I guess being fluent in Korean and having lived here during college worked to my advantage.”

“And your English skill,” he supplied. “Your English was perfect.”

She laughed. “I won't call it perfect, but thank you.”

“Seriously though,” he insisted. “You were so cool when you talked to Jiho and Hyuk earlier.”

She shook her head, a small smile on her lips as she said, “You're adorable,” in English. When Dongwook stared at her with furrowed eyebrows, she smirked. “I’m not going to tell you what it meant. Go search it up yourself.”

Dongwook pouted, and she laughed again. “If I don’t remember you’re older than me, I would’ve ruffled your hair for that.”

“Oh? How old are you?”

“I'm a 94-er.”

He gasped. “Seriously? I thought you’re my age, since you used banmal with Jiho and Hyuk.”

“Jiho’s not that fixated on age hierarchy, and we’re close enough to call each other friends. I’ve only met Hyuk a few times, but he’s also quite relaxed about it since he grew up in US.”

“Ah really? Then you can do the same to me. Let’s be friends.”

“You sure you don’t want me to call you Dongwook Oppa instead?” she asked with a smirk, and Dongwook’s mouth went dry because damn it, now he **does** want her to call him oppa. Luckily, she chuckled and saved him from the obligation of forming a reply. “Just kidding, I don’t normally call people Oppa - that’s partly why me and Jiho decided to just be friends.”

“Ah, is that so?” was all Dongwook could say. Between the constant replay of her calling him oppa and wondering whether or not that’s how she calls Ssamdi hyung, all that left Dongwook’s mouth for the next few moments was the direction.

“You drive better than me,” he noted once they’ve arrived. “I always found parallel parking such a chore.”

“You could drive?” she asked, surprise evident in her voice. “I thought you didn’t drive since you said nothing about me taking the wheel.”

He shrugged. “It’s your car, and you were clearly comfortable driving us. Besides, if you wanted me to drive, you would’ve asked.”

“Touche on all points,” she grinned. “And I’m sorry for assuming. It’s just that most men feel it’s unmanly to allow a woman to drive them, regardless of their own driving ability.”

“Yeah, I think that’s weird. It’s not like driving is something that must be done specifically by men. Isn’t it more simple to just let the better driver drive, regardless of their gender?” He tried not to squirm when she stared at him with a straight face and unreadable eyes. “Did I say something weird?”

“Hyuk’s right, you do think with your brain instead of your dick.” Her impassive façade broke into a smile, and she slung her arms around his shoulder. “I think we’re going to get along well, Dongwook-ah.”

And if he leaned just a little closer to her, or grinned like an idiot, well, no one has to know.

Except Jiho saw it.

And Jiho _knew_.

_(So does Hyuk, but he wasn’t a little shit like Jiho.)_

“I’m paying tonight,” Hyunri announced as she and Dongwook joined Jiho and Hyuk. “To celebrate my newfound friendship with this baby hamster right here.”

“Baby hamster?” Dongwook frowned. “Why am I a baby hamster?”

“Have you looked at the mirror?” she retorted. “You’re as adorable as a hamster.”

“I’m trying to understand whether or not that’s a compliment.”

“It is,” Jiho chimed in with a grin. “That means she likes you.”

“She calls me Pika-Hyuk sometimes,” Hyuk admitted, as if to assure Dongwook that it really was a good thing. “All because she saw that picture of me with Pikachu on Jiho’s phone.”

“You were beaming while hugging that Pikachu like you’ve found the love of your life. Not an image I can easily forget,” she snickered. “Come on, let’s order. I’m starving.”

“You’re sure you’re alright to drink after what happened earlier?” Jiho asked, piquing Dongwook’s curiosity.

She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t drink that, so I should be fine. Besides, I’m with you guys.”

“What happened earlier?” Dongwook asked, pretending not to see Jiho’s exchanged glances with Hyuk.

“Let’s just say someone tried to get me drunk without my consent and leave it at that,” Hyunri said. “Now though, I am consenting to getting drunk. And you three will accompany me.”

She made good of what she said, for better or worse, and both her and Jiho could barely stand straight when they finally decided that’s enough is enough. With much difficulty, she paid their bill and stumbled back to her car as Dongwook watched her with worry. He drank the least in the group, so he’s rather sober. At least he wasn’t as tipsy as Hyunri and Jiho - the latter of both was crouching near his car, as the former leaned against her own.

“I don’t think you both are fit to drive,” Hyuk stated matter of factly. “I’ll call a replacement driver.”

“No need,” Jiho managed to groaned with much difficulty. “You can drive my car and Dongwook can drive hers. Right, Ri?”

Hyunri mumbled something, shoving her car key to a stunned Dongwook before climbing to the passenger seat and promptly falling asleep.

“I don’t know her address,” Dongwook told no one in particular.

“Jiho knows,” Hyuk said. They both turned to Jiho, who had somehow managed to do the same as Hyunri in his own car. Down to the sleeping part.

“Your place?” Dongwook asked, regret started to seep in his now sobering system. His best friend sighed, but nodded nevertheless and thus started the longest twenty minutes drive in Dongwook’s life. He found it rather hard to focus on the road when he’s only about ⅔ sober and there’s a sleeping Hyunri on the passenger seat. He kept glancing to the left, admiring how the city lights fell on her through the car window and made her glow in an ethereal manner.

_Ssamdi hyung is a lucky man_ , he thought to himself, breathing a sigh of relief as they’ve arrived in Hyuk’s apartment building. He desperately needed to sleep this off - to cleared his head so he could forget about this silly unrequited crush. But then he saw Hyuk pulled Jiho out and supported him, and dread filled his guts.

“Hyunri-ya,” he called at first, then poked and shook her to no avail. He chewed on his lower lips, locking eyes with Hyuk’s impatient one, and groaned. The universe hated him, he decided, walking out to the passenger side and picked her up bridal style. He swore he could see Jiho smirking despite his supposedly inebriated state, so he glared at his best friend. It gave him something to focus on - he definitely didn't focused on how Hyunri’s head is tucked in the crook of his neck, her uneven breath against it, or the way she had somehow clinged to the front of his t-shirt.

Dongwook obliged when Hyuk ushered him to his room so he could put Hyunri down. A part of him was relieved because the night's finally over, but there was tinge of sadness too because he wasn't sure he'd ever get a chance to spent time with her again.

_It's a problem for sober Dongwook who had got some slept, he decided_ , carefully settling her down on Hyuk’s bed so to not woke her up. But just as he was about to pulled back, she tightened her grip on his t-shirt. He stumbled forward, and his eyes widened when she caught his lips for a quick kiss.

“Jalja, oppa,” she mumbled, letting go of a shell-shocked Dongwook and turned her back to him as she drifted back to sleep.

_Fuck_ , was all Dongwook could think of. _I'm fucked_ , he reiterated when he looked at the door and his eyes met Hyuk's equally shocked ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongwook is careful of what he wished for, but universe rarely listens to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was beta-ed by the wonderful a_little_bit_of_everything_22.
> 
> Thank you for patiently going through all my grammar mistakes. I'm so lucky to have you!

“You're pining.”

Dongwook ignored his friend in favor of writing lyrics in his notes. If he did it long enough, maybe Jiho would stop and go bother someone else. 

“He's definitely pining,” Hyuk agreed. “He hasn't been the same since they--”

Dongwook’s eyes widened and he half screamed, “We didn't do anything!”

“I was about to say ‘hung out that night’”, Hyuk finished. “Were you thinking of something else, Dongwook-ah?” he asked with a faux innocent expression. 

Jiho stared at Dongwook, who clearly looked like he was hiding something. “Okay, what happened? You, spill.”

Dongwook fidgeted on his seat. Jiho was definitely suspicious, and he had unfortunately caught the attention of Seunghyun and Hyoseob who were busy doodling on the other side of the room. “I--”

“They kissed,” Hyuk helpfully supplied. 

“We didn't- she kissed me! While she was drunk! She must've thought I'm hyung or something!” Dongwook all but half screamed just as Hyoseob curiously asked, “Who kissed who?”

“Did she say anything?” Jiho asked, and Dongwook nodded. 

“Jalja, oppa.”

“Yeah, she must've thought you were hyung. He's the only one she calls oppa.”

“Oh,” Dongwook said at Jiho’s answer. He visibly deflated, and Jiho found it really amusing. 

“You were hoping she kissed you for real, weren’t you?” Seunghyun contributed to the conversation for the first time, pointing his straw at Dongwook for emphasis. “You stupid kid.”

“... A bit?”

Seunghyun snickered at Dongwook’s admittance, just as Jiho and Hyuk sighed while Hyoseob rolled his eyes. “Do I even want to know who this girl is?” the oldest of the five asked. 

“It's Ssamdi hyung’s girlfriend,” Jiho informed him. 

“Lady Jane noona?” Hyoseob asked, and for a second Dongwook felt better because he wasn't the only one with that train of thoughts. 

“No, Hyoseob-ah, the current girlfriend,” Hyuk patiently corrected him with a sigh. 

“Ah!” Hyoseob snapped his fingers. “The one he hasn't managed to sleep with?”

“That one,” Jiho confirmed, while both Dongwook and Seunghyun asked, “What?”

“That's just what I heard from Haesol hyung,” Hyoseob shrugged. “Ssamdi hyung liked her at first sight, because she was hot.”

“No kidding,” Dongwook mumbled, to which Hyoseob pointedly glared at him for cutting him off before continuing.

“So hyung thought he'd score a lot with her, but it didn’t worked out that way. He actually complained about it quite often, but always said that’s why she’s intriguing and he likes her for that. Personally though, I think he’s just too prideful to walk away without succeeding at least once.”

“Means our stupid Dongwook has a chance, right?” Seunghyun asked. “Because it sounds like it’s only a matter of time before they broke up.”

“Could be,” Jiho acquiesced. “But you better not bet your all on that.”

“But maybe… maybe they just need a little push.” Hyoseob’s eyes gleamed in mischief. “Just tip the scale a little bit…”

“I am not going to take part in any attempt to break a couple up just to get Dongwook a girlfriend,” Hyuk informed them all. “I love you guys, but not to that extent.”

“Coward,” Hyoseob sneered without venom, and Hyuk stuck his tongue out in return.

“Hyuk’s right though, it’s not like I like her that much.”

All eyes turned towards Dongwook with palpable disbelief and pity. “Right,” Seunghyun said. “And you didn’t just spent the last three weeks moping around and dreaming about her.”

“I... it’s not that bad!” Dongwook whined. “I just can’t get her out of my mind. That’s all.”

“Yeah, and denial is just a river in Egypt,” Hyuk deadpanned.

“It’s obvious that you like her. Anyone who has eyes would know. Even me and Seunghyun knows you’re head over heels for her from the way you’ve acted lately,” Hyoseob added in exasperation.

Dongwook turned to Jiho, his last hope, but his best friend since Junior High merely shrugged with an unapologetic grin. “Afraid they’re right. It was  _ that _ obvious, Dongwook-ah.”

“We’re just trying to help,” Hyuk added gently, but Dongwook shook his head.

“Not by breaking them up. Even if I do like her that much- okay, I do like her that much,” Dongwook finally admitted under the duress of his friends’s glare. “But that doesn’t mean she has to be mine, you know? She’s not even obliged to responds to my feelings - or even know they exist in the first place.”

“But you’d be glad if they actually broke up and she would be single again.”

“I would,” Dongwook carefully said after considering Hyoseob’s words. “But I wouldn’t wish it on her. That’d be selfish of me.”

Jiho shook his head. “As much as I find you admirable, Dongwook-ah, you really need to be more selfish.”

“I agree. This is why you’re always single,” Seunghyun declared.

Hyuk raised his eyebrow. “And you’re not?”

“At least I’m not as pathetic as him.” Seunghyun stood up from where he originally sat at the floor, and threw his straw at Dongwook. “Come on, let’s go out and get some food before the mood becomes too sappy.”

***

“Hold on, I'm just getting out to be up in the skies~ Going up, I won't deny~” Dongwook sang to himself as he waited for Jiho to open his door. “I’m representing me, my memories, my melodies~” 

“I didn't know you could sing.”

Dongwook blinked, and then stared at the person in front of him for probably longer than he should, before he opened his mouth and asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Letting you in, obviously,” Hyunri stepped back and invited him in. “Jiho is still in the bathroom.”

Scratching his head, Dongwook tried to make amends, “Sorry, I'm just surprised. I didn't know you'd be here. It's really nice to meet you again, though, Hyunri-ssi.”

Hyunri chuckled, “Nice to see you again too, Dongwook-ah. That's a pretty song. Yours?”

“It's Jinsol hyung’s song,” he admitted. “I just featured in the hook.”

“Well from what I heard, the hook is definitely catchy. What's the title?” she inquired. 

“Say I'm Right,” Dongwook answered. “Nucksal hyung also featured in it.”

“Oh, Nucksal’s good,” Hyunri commented. “I really loved his verse on Cut Cut Cut. I heard he's preparing an album.”

“Really? That's wonderful! I can't wait to hear his songs,” he replied excitedly. “Do you listen to hip hop a lot, Hyunri-ssi?”

“I listen to everything, actually, as long as it's good. But I do like hip hop, and the company I keep make it impossible to for me to not pay attention to Korean Hip Hop and R&B.”

Suddenly reminded that she was dating a rather prominent figure in Korean Hip Hop scene, Dongwook cleared his throat before commented, “Ahh right. You're with the AOMG Crew.

“Aren't you?” he asked again when she just kep her silent instead of replying.  _ Did I messed it up? Did I say something wrong?  _

“I'm not… exactly with the AOMG crew,” she conceded finally. “Apparently, dating one of their CEOs doesn't automatically make me one of them because I’m no't considered as a part of the scene.”

“Oh…?” Dongwook trailed off, knowing better than to push but giving her a chance to vent out if she wanted to. 

“I mean, I'm actually close with Sunghwa-ssi since he's an ambassador for two brands I work with. And Hyukwoo-ssi is also amicable with me because of that. But the others aren't so… accepting,” she shrugged. “They're wary I might somehow take advantage of him - or them. I'd like to think it's because they have had a bad experience with someone who wasn't a part of the scene or the entertainment industry. Otherwise, they're just being prejudiced for no reason.”

Dongwook nodded, “There are some cases like that. But still! They should've known you're not one of those gold diggers after they’ve hung out with you!”

“They probably would if they had the chance,” commented Jiho who suddenly joined the conversation after he came out of his room fully dressed. “I told you hyung should've invited you to hang out with them.”

“According to him, he doesn't want me to feel like I’m just tagging along or feel awkward in the group. And since  _ I am very awkward  _ with most of them, I have no interest in joining them either,” she easily replied. “Which is why I'm here with you two instead.”

“What?” Dongwook blinked a few times until something clicked in his mind. “Wait, you mean you ditched  _ that _ AOMG party?”

“Yep,” she popped her lips like it's no big deal and for a second, Dongwook got distracted by the shape of her lips as words tumbled out of her. Lucky he managed to get his bearings back before she noticed. “... but he forgot to tell me about this party since I'm not invited. So rather than cancelling the reservation, I decided to take Jiho out instead because he's been holed up in that shitty studio for too long.”

“But because I'm a wonderful friend, I asked her to invite the rest of us too,” Jiho chimed in with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “It's high time she meets the rest of the crew, don't you think?”

Dongwook grinned, not because of Jiho’s obvious effort to give him a chance with her, but because he was genuinely excited for tonight's dinner. “Oh, you are going to love Seunghyun and Hyoseob. I can't wait for you to meet them!”

Hyunri looked at him with an amused smile. “I can't either. Come on,” she stood and pulled him up with him. “Let's take my car.”

She kept her hold on his arm as they walked to her car, and Dongwook deliberately ignored Jiho’s shit eating grin.

Dongwook would later insist that he didn't beamed at her throughout their ride, that he was able to take his eyes off of her, and there was no pool of excitement in his stomach. But he's fooling no one, really. Not even himself. 

***

Dongwook was right. She got along famously with Hyoseob and Seunghyun. Mainly because of their similar dry wit, but also because Jiho was their main target. Soon the four got engrossed in a three to one match, relegating Dongwook and Hyuk into amused spectators. Dongwook was content with that arrangement though. He enjoyed watching the banter from his seat next to her, occasionally chipping in but mostly just laughing at them. It wasn't until Hyuk took out his cigarette and lighter that the attention shifted. 

“I didn't know we could smoke here,” Hyoseob said as he excitedly took out his own pack.

Hyunri just rolled her eyes. “This reservation was originally for me and Kiseok Oppa. Of course you can smoke here.”

“Hyung still smokes?” Hyoseob curiously asked, and she snorted. That was answer enough for him, as he grinned and lit his own cigarette. “You don't mind, then?”

“No, go ahead and give me cancer,” she dryly remarked, causing Dongwook to put his cigarette back down even as the others light theirs. She noticed and burst out laughing. “Kidding, Dongwook-ah. Feel free to smoke, I'm sure you're itching to do so.”

“How do you know?” Seunghyun asked with a raised eyebrow, beating Dongwook himself to the punch. 

“He smoked half a pack the last time we drank together,” she said, twirling her wine glass. “That, and Jiho told me you're quite a heavy smoker,” she added, pointedly looking at Dongwook. 

“You two talked about me?” Dongwook was evidently surprised. “Should I be worried?”

She laughed, “Don't be. Jiho only had good things to say about you.”

“Jiho only has good things to say about everyone up until the moment he trusts you enough to be honest,” Hyuk commented, and Hyoseob sneered, “I'm sure he only had good things to say about hyung too when he introduced the two of you.”

She rolled her eyes, and Dongwook thought maybe Hyoseob has crossed a line because she suddenly fell silent. He was about to apologise when she downed all of the wine in her glass and said, “You know what, Jiho-ya, give me one of yours. I think I need nicotine in my system.”

Jiho, who sat right across her, chuckled and slided his cigarette pack over. As she put a cigarette between her lips, Dongwook automatically extended his lighter to light it up. The fire illuminated her face and, admittedly, he was enamored because she looked so beautiful. When their eyes met, he could have sworn there was something in those charcoal orbs and that she stole a fleeting glance at his lips. 

“I thought you've quit.”

Until Jiho,  _ that little shit _ , broke their reverie. As if nothing happened - and maybe nothing did happen, she straightened up and took a drag before saying, “Have you forgotten that I'm a stress smoker? And given who just walked in with two girls on his arms, I’d much rather smoke than to cause a scene.”

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, but Jiho was the first to turned around and spotted the subject of her talk. “Fucking bastard,” Jiho furiously cursed. “Here? Today?”

Just as the others followed suit and finally caught sight of none other than Simon Dominic, Hyunri replied, “One year. Longer than anyone's bet, right?” 

“Yes, but for him to cheat on you right on your anniversary is---”

She cut Jiho’s rant with a bereaved smile, “Don't. At least I got to keep my pride.”

“You know you could drop the unruffled act, right?” Hyuk asked bluntly. “It's just us.”

“I know. But he's on the other side of the room. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction.” She fell silent, eyes never leaving her boyfriend and his consorts. “I know them, you know? It's his dancer and his stylist. We've met and talked for a bit. His stylist even worked with me for a photoshoot before.”

Seunghyun shrugged, “Well it's a dog eat dog world. You can wallow, or you can get up and do something awesome.”

“Like?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Like walking over and splash him with a glass of wine while breaking up with him,” Hyoseob suggested. 

“... Very dramatic. Very unlike me.”

“Well, what's your style?” Dongwook asked, trying his best to keep calm. For reasons he rather not named, he's very infuriated by this development. He couldn't believe his eyes, and he's so mad at Ssamdi hyung for actually doing something like this. “Walking out of the restaurant in silence? Because we both know you could do so much more than that.”

“I could,” she sighed. “But I don't think I want to.”

“We could beat him up for you,” Jiho suggested. “Or we could just hire some thug and not let our hands get dirty.”

“I wouldn't mind getting dirty for this,” Dongwook muttered under his breath, but she heard him and extended her free hand to catch his.

“I appreciate the sentiment, I really do,” she gave his hand a quick squeeze and for reasons unrelated to anger, it made his heart beats furiously. “But I don't want any trouble. Especially for you guys.”

“I'll deal with it on my own way, in my own time,” she declared, putting out her cigarette before standing up. “So I'll take my graceful exit now, if you don't mind. Send me the bill later?” she asked Jiho, who merely frowned and waved his hand. She rolled her eyes, but conceded nevertheless.

Sensing she was about to leave, however, Dongwook caught her arm and asked, “Can I drive you home?” 

“It's just… You're in shock. And emotionally unstable. I don't think it's safe for you to drive. This is the moment where the female lead usually got into a car accident, you know,” he hurriedly added to make the situation sound lighter. 

“Female lead, huh?” she chuckled. “If I'm the female lead, and he's the male lead, and Jiho is the snotty best friend, what does that made you?”

His first instinct was to deflect, but he swallowed and decided to gamble instead, “An intriguing character with potential for more?”

She stared at him, stunned, but then laughed. “I actually like that,” she said, gently tugging at him. “Come on then, you can drive me home.”

As the two walked out, Hyunri keeping a tight grip on Dongwook’s arm to stop him glaring dagger at Simon Dominic’s table, Hyoseob lighted another cigarette and commented, “Well that was beyond expectation.”

“What,” Hyuk flatly asked, while Seunghyun slitted his eyes and Jiho turned to look at him so fast he almost got a whiplash. 

“You planned this?” Jiho asked in a low tone, anger flashing in his eyes. 

Hyoseob rolled his eyes. “Of course not. Fuck, even I wouldn't be able to time it like this.”

“But you did have a hand in this,” Seunghyun deduced, and Hyoseob just shrugged. 

“I may have told Dindin that Ssamdi hyung wouldn't say no to an advance because he wants to get laid.” He took another drag and said, “But that's that. The rest was all hyung.”

“I mean, him taking out other girls during his anniversary with Hyunri? That's just a typical Jung Kiseok thing,” Hyoseob scoffed, and even Jiho reluctantly agreed. 

“Well,” Seunghyun reached for his drink. “At least now we know Dongwook has balls.”


End file.
